


Like somebody I used to know

by Kirsten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-09
Updated: 2008-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A library, and a long, dusty corridor. Dean let the guy shove him against the shelf, and a book fell to the floor while the whole thing rattled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like somebody I used to know

A library, and a long, dusty corridor. Dean let the guy shove him against the shelf, and a book fell to the floor while the whole thing rattled.

"Suck me," Dean ordered while the guy worked at his jeans. He got his fists twisted up in the guy's shaggy hair when the guy got down and went at it, hot and sweet with his hollowed cheeks, his fingers long and firm around the base of Dean's dick. Dean watched him work for a while, and then tipped back his head and closed his eyes.

It was easier not to think.


End file.
